canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasha Winchester
Sasha Lianne Winchester (better known as Dark Heart) is a fan-made supervillainess created by Sabrina1985. She was inspired by and originally created for the universe of Vale People 1st's movie series: The Rights Fighters. But she is an official canon character in Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam's original story, "Sabrina & Adam's Adventure In Kaluka". She also appeared in Adam's fan-made adaptation of A Christmas Carol, where she took the role of Scrooge. About her Sasha a young woman with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes who speaks with a dark tone of voice and has a Michigan accent, and wears an orange t-shirt, blue shorts, and brown sandals, but does not wear glasses. She was born on October 8th, 1984 in Michigan. She is Sabrina's evil look-a-like rival who is a bully, kidnapper, thief, would-be killer who is also the leader of her own team of villains known as the Malevolent Meanies, nd his teammates are: Little Miss Ruthless, Vonnie the bunny, Nega Sans, Nega Papyrus, and Alan. The Malevolent Meanies are the main rivals of the Benevolent Beanies, and they are: Brainiac Adam, Sabrina1985, Little Miss Sexy, Lola Bunny, Sans the skeleton, and Papyrus the skeleton. Sasha is pure evil, power hungry, obnoxious, bossy, impatient, loud, pompous, haughty, intimidating, abusive, snobbish, powerful, sad, depressed, cold-hearted, hot-tempered, cruel, sadistic, cynical, stubborn, rude, extremely unfriendly, overly self-involved, vain, cocky, manipulative, demanding, only cares about herself and anyone else on her side, dominates conversations by exaggerating her accomplishments and only wanting to talk about herself all of the time, greatly overreacts in anger if she doesn't get her own way, explodes at every little thing that goes wrong, is comically violent in nature, enjoys hurting and bullying Sabrina for no reason, just to laugh at her, and shows no remorse for her actions. When she was a child, Sasha was very happy, kind-hearted, caring, friendly, polite, loving, willing to make friends with anyone, and would never physically harm them. Her parents are very loving and she was the apple of their eyes and the darling of the town. It appeared as though nothing could change that, but as she grew older, Sasha rebelled more and more against her parents because couldn't stand all their rules and so she left to live her own life. At the age of 9, she ended up falling into the wrong crowd, playing hooky from school, and shoplifting. Her parents were not amused and started to lay down the law with her by starting to take away all privileges and grounding her, but she fought them rebelling against their wishes and demands and snuck out and would do what she wanted. Sasha's grades started to slip, so her parents put her in a private school but she got expelled because of her rebellious nature. Sasha ran away from home one night and had even stolen all the money out of her parents' wallets and bank accounts. She caught a bus to Tennessee, and it seemed her life was perfect until she met Sabrina after latter happened to have just bumped into her when going to work one day. Sasha actually applied for the position of a silverware roller as an employee and get paid for it, however she was jealous of Sabrina only being a volunteer, since she can go in and work whenever she wants. This led to Sasha completely walking out and quitting the job unexpectedly, so she decided to become evil on her own free will because she didn't have the luxury of Sabrina's schedule and was unable to work her rival's hours, which is what she wanted despite being an employee who was getting paid money to do the job. Later that evening she snuck onto a luxury cruise ship, and ended up in England. Once there, Sasha ran into Alan and decided to talk to him for awhile. She told him how and why she ended up in his country, and he was impressed as he told her that he has a rival who had made him get arrested because he posted some "funny" stuff about this person online. Sasha gave Alan her most evil grin and then she cackled evilly as she found Alan's treatment towards his rival was the right thing to do, and the two have been friends ever since then. And it seemed that nothing could cause a conflict in Sasha and Alan's friendship, until one day when they encountered Sabrina and Adam in a forest in the realm of Kaluka, and Alan was captivated by Sabrina's appearance as he suddenly developed a crazy crush on and started to force his affections on her. Sasha strongly dislikes the fact that Alan does have a soft spot exclusively for Sabrina and is in love with her, while Alan does not approve or even like the idea of her attempts at trying to kill Sabrina. This results in Sasha attempting using her fiery temper to punish him, while he will get the upper hand and punish her back by freezing her in a block of ice and call her a "fat, pompous bad tempered old tyrant". Recently, Sasha and Alan had another falling out over his romantic love for Sabrina, as Sasha stormed off and kept on walking until she ended up at a dirty, loud, and rowdy club, where she literally bumped into an incredibly rude, rough, and disgusting man with brown eyes, very messy black hair, a beard, and big beer-belly who had black skull tattoos on his arms and was wearing a dirty red vest, tattered old jeans, and broken shoes with toes exposed. Just by taking one look at him, her eyes lit up in excitement of an icy coldness because she fell in love with him at first sight, as the man told her that his name was Diesel Morby, while Sasha introduced herself as well. Sasha then proceeded to tell Diesel her life story about how she became the rebellious bully and supervillainess that she is now, as he was intrigued and had a romantic interest in her. After Sasha had told Diesel about herself, a menacing grin spread across her lips as she smiled seductively and moved towards him to put her hand on his shoulder and pull him closer as she pressed forward and kissed him deeply on the lips, while Diesel instinctively put his arms around Sasha's waist and was holding her close, as Sasha was enjoying leaning against Diesel and really loved him holding her like that as her hands were gripping his body. Sasha claims that her relationship with Diesel is a lot better than Sabrina and Adam's relationship, and she expects him to want to help her achieve her goal of trying to tear her rival's relationship apart, but he gets distracted by thinking of getting perverted with other women, which annoys Sasha. She always turns the tables back at Diesel by telling him to stop cheating on her or she will break up with him for Justin Bieber, however, Diesel gets mad over this as he hates the pop singer with a passion and enjoys comparing him to Adam. Sasha and Diesel are too alike, but face conflict when they get into arguments of trying to make each other jealous. Despite this, Sasha and Diesel are both very passionate and deeply in love, so their relationship is not likely to fall apart. This means that Sasha is certainly not a poor, innocent, and misunderstood pushover, since she absolutely likes her mean and unkind ways and is bent on ruining and to make life difficult for Sabrina, which means that she thinks she is better than her rival, demands better treatment by treating her kind-hearted counterpart like dirt by looking down her nose at the latter, and loves nothing more than picking on the way Sabrina draws and also her age, which means that this shows that she is directly Sabrina's rebellious and evil mirror opposite. And as a result of this, Sasha really wants to kidnap or kill Sabrina, and she does this because she strongly hates the purity inside her rival because she has the traits of a lovable and kind person who is helpful and nice towards other people because she hates inner beauty as it is more important and pure because it holds no lies, and it attracts the heart, mind, and soul. Sasha only believes in physical beauty if someone is naturally beautiful only, and thinks that it is not a temporary illusion with no real strength that easily possesses a shallow mind, but an ultimate factor that people should be born with because she enjoys having repulsive inner beauty that easily diminishes her whole attractiveness because she has an extremely strong desire to destroy Sabrina and Adam's relationship and wishes to make any woman who was actually born with an outer appearance that is the physical beauty standards set by the media become his girlfriend, just because she views Sabrina as having an obvious lack of outer beauty in her facial features, while purposely ignoring her rival's kind-hearted and friendly personality. Sasha is quick to judge, criticize, and ridicule Sabrina's love-based super powers for making people happy by making her kind rival feel inferior to boost her own ego to feel better about herself, but is extremely sensitive to criticism towards her own hatred-based super powers and responds with a heated argument and cold detachment. She calls her mother and father by their real names of Allison and Derek, because she thinks it is better to make parents and children be more like friends instead of having a mother and daughter relationship or a father and son relationship, despite the fact that she enjoys whining about, hating, and raging at her parents for stupid dumb reasons. Sasha believes that her parents are poor with jobs that are part time and small hours, which she is not happy about, because she wants them to work too big high hour jobs, where they will be overworked and the pay is too small, simply because she wants an extremely expensive upgrade on her laptop that her parents can't even afford, but she wouldn't want to miss out on her hobbies, if she was to get her own way. She borrows items and money without returning and re-paying the debt by repeatedly breaking promises and ignoring obligations, since she expects her parents to make her feel very special and wanted only for her own gratification by coercing them into making this unreasonable sacrifice for her. Her personal dream is to meet Justin Bieber in person and she fully believes that he is the world's greatest celebrity and most attractive guy that she has ever seen, and she shows her love for him by taking out a cardboard cutout of him and kissing it, and she even kisses his posters that are on her bedroom wall that are alongside posters of all the guys she wished he was, and pictures of all the guys she's loved before, goes to his concerts, in addition to being in fangirl mode while screaming in excitement. This means that she has an obsessive-addictive intense-personal attitude toward him, since she's obsessed, worships, idolizes, in love with him, considers him to be her soul mate, and even says when something bad happens to him, she feels like it happened to her as well. She constantly attempts to use her firey temper on Alan because he always tries to win Sabrina’s heart. She cannot stand Alan being in love with Sabrina, it is the one thing that annoys her the most, and she always wonders why he feels this way, due to he and Sabrina being on opposite alignments. Sasha was in for a complete shock when she eavesdropped on a conversation where Sabrina recently admitted to Alan that she is willing to forgive him as he is a villain that she has a soft spot for since she loves him and believed and hoped that he will one day change his ways, and then she asked him if she could use her signature ability of the power of love on him to help him change his ways, which he agreed to let her do. After she somewhat reformed him to an extent by using the power of love on him, it transformed him into an anti-heroic ally who will side with the Benevolent Beanies to team up against the other five Malevolent Meanies when a bigger and greater evil threatens to attempt to rule the universe. Sabrina was so happy, overjoyed, thankful, and grateful to Alan for letting her use the power of love on him, that she held his hand and smiled as her way of accepting him as a friend, bcause he is willing to show a softer side for her. As a result of this, Sasha's lower jaw just dropped with no other facial expression as her reaction to seeing Alan and Sabrina become friends, considering that she not only dislikes Sabrina with a passion, but doesn't get on with Alan and also hates his crush on Sabrina too! Powers and abilities Dark Heart's powers and abilities include: Wiggle - She gets out her wiggle stick and wiggles to annoy enemies, this is just a taunt and not a physical attack. Her wiggle stick is shaped like her counterpart's, except the only difference is that it is made of metal and has a little spike in the middle of it. Power of hatred - A unique technique, where she summons three floating hearts, which appear above her hands, and she tosses them to two people who are close and best friends only to instantly make them have a bitter hatred for one another. It is a reversed version of the power of love. Torment - She taunts Fuchsia Heart by imitating her, pretending to admire Yellow Fire and saying "My hero!" Super strength - She powers up by thinking about things that frustrate her, picks the enemy up and lifts them over her head, then forcefully slams them on the ground which causes them to become severly injured or knocked unconsicous. She uses this ability without thinking through the situation first. Red rage - She clenches her fist as a ball of dark red energy surrounds it and then throws a hard and fast meteor-like punch that strikes two to five times in a row, which can blast away an enemy that is aiming for her, but it gives them a 99% chance of dying and 1% chance of survival. Just like super strength, she uses this ability without caution and will use it at any time. Friends Night Terror, Mr. Swackhammer, Jerica Swackhammer, Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Redondo Nerdluck, Roxanne Nerdluck, Ken Fourth, Venessa Irken, Raleigh the frog, Muggshot the bulldog, Mz. Ruby the alligator, Dr. M the mandrill, Arpeggio the parrot, Neyla the Bengal tiger, Miss Decibel the elephant, General Tsao the rooster, Penelope the mouse, Padraic Alan Ratigan, Vonnie the bunny, Dark Ren, Dark Stimpy, Pimon the meerkat, Tumbaa the warthog, Libby Chessler, Mr. Rude, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Little Miss Demonic, Little Miss Selfish, Little Miss Proper, Little Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Gio Compario, Lord Zedd, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser Koopa, Donkey Kong, Tatanga, Ganondorf Dragmire, Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Yukio Sekora, Captain Filch, Manon, Amasa, Demoness, Burne Thompson, Vernon Fenwick, Shellsha, Queen Beryl, Wagbo, General Froggard, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Charley Harrington/Hardened Heartless, Agatha Carver/Dark Magic, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Diesel Morby, Agatha Trunchbull, Harry Wormwood, Zinnia Wormwood, M. Bison, Balrog, Sagat, Birdie, Gill, Urien, Twelve, Sektor, Sheeva, Tanya, Mileena, Skarlet, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Nega Sauria, Gruntilda Winkybunion, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Discord, King Pig, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Alexis, Mind Game, Dr. Nefarion, Jessica, Sandy, Emily, Tricia, Rebecca, Alan/Green Ice, Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, Diesel Morby, Koko, Andre, Ricardo, Jared, Ivan, Condor, Delio, Count Moneybone, Mr. Grimm, Simon Whittlebone, Violet Beauregarde, Veruca Salt, Gary Oak, Paul, Anonimo, Giovanni, Butch Kidd, Cassidy Sundance, The Mask, Justin Bieber, Gulcheria the wicked witch of the west, Evermean the wicked witch of the east, Mombi the wicked witch of the north, Blinkie the wicked witch of the south, Metallix, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, and Lola the ladybug Enemies Sarah Nerdluck, Jamie Nerdluck, Sabrina Nerdluck, Adam Nerdluck, Ethan Nerdluck, Sunshine Nerdluck, Mango Nerdluck, Cherryania Nerdluck, Razz Nerdluck, Meekinya Nerdluck, Lime Nerdluck, Leeyana Nerdluck, Bluu Nerdluck, Lavender Nerdluck, Raisin Nerdluck, Chocolate Nerdluck, Lemon Nerdluck, Blades Nerdluck, Leaf Nerdluck, Spark Nerdluck, Vino Nerdluck, Vina Nerdluck, Ren Nerdluck, Remmy Nerdluck, Ivan Nerdluck, Dazy Nerdluck, Finoki Nerdluck, Sprinkles Nerdluck, Sparkles Nerdluck, Puff Nerdluck, Poof Nerdluck, Nutty Nerdluck, Candy Nerdluck, Luca Nerdluck, Jax Nerdluck, Mrs. Swackhammer, Joshua Swackhammer, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Chita Cheetah, Maya Ringtail, Taiama Panther, Sabrina the monkey, Andrea Bianka Denlisen, Dashylle Brenda Knightley, Leona Emily Chameleon, Pigmelia Cheyanne Bacon, Laurelyn Fourth, Liziya Iguana, Ralph Haydn Kleinenberg, Rigel Deylen, Mark Fourth, Melissa Deylen, Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Rita LaShette, Fara Phoenix, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Sabrina the monkey, "Almighty Tallest" Purple Irken, "Almighty Tallest" Red Irken, Zim Irken, Tak Irken, Connor Irken, Aqua Cora Irken, Krystle Irken, Zile Irken, Hinoki Irken, Hinokia Irken, Stanley Irken, Sabrina Irken, Adam Irken, Jai Irken, Doob Irken, G.E.N.A. the SIR unit, Rim the SIR unit, Kaput, Zosky, Katrina the taputian, Karena the taputian, Zeena the poskyian, Zelda the poskyian, Sly Cooper the raccoon, Carmelita Fox, Bentley the box turtle, Murray the hippopotamus, Jing King the panda, Mahri Loraine Yak, Kirianna Lion, Frida Lion, Otch Lion, Ishmael Chimp, Bradley Badger, Justina Monkey, Ren Höek, Stimpson J. Cat, Sniz Bronkowski, Squeaky Fondue, Snuppa Dutures, Bianca Idontknowwhatherlastnameis, Basil Sherringford Holmesington, Olivia Victoria Flaversham, Fidget Batterson, Fievel Mousekewitz, William "Compo" Simmonite, Norman "Cleggy" Clegg, Cyril Blamire, Walter C. "Foggy" Dewhurst, Hyacinth Bucket, Richard Bucket, Daisy, Onslow, Violet, Bruce, Elizabeth Hawksworth-Warden, Emmet Hawksworth, Michael the vicar, the vicar's wife, Raymond Barone, Debra Whelan-Barone, Robert Barone, Amy MacDougall-Barone, Joanne Glotz, Judith Potter, Stefania Fogagnolo, Douglas Heffernan, Carrie Spooner-Heffernan, Deacon Palmer, Spencer Olchin, Holly Shumpert, Adam Montcrief, Robert Wilson, Michael Thompson, Bradley, Wendy, Janet Hillhurst, Steven, Laurie, George Winslow, Zachary Morris, Samuel "Screech" Powers, Albert Clifford Slater, Michael Gonzalez, Nicole Coleman, Kelly Kapowski, Jessica Myrtle Spano, Lisa Turtle, Violet Anne Bickerstaff, Tori Scott, Stacey Carosi, Kristin Amanda Thomas, Mary Anne Spier, Dawn Read Schafer, Anastasia Elizabeth McGill, Claudia Lynn Kishi, Mallory Pike, Jessica Davis Ramsey, Abigail Stevenson, Anna Stevenson, Logan Bruno, Shannon Louisa Kilbourne, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle, Sheldon Cooper, Rajesh Koothrappali, Leonard Hofstadter, Howard Wolowitz, Penny, Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz, Amy Farrah Fowler, Priya Koothrappali, Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Nitrus Brio, Nitro Gin, Joe Komodo, Moe Komodo, Pumbaa the warthog, Bampuu the warthog, Rosebud the warthog, Shala the warthog, Timon the meerkat, Fred the meerkat, Monti the meerkat, Tatiana the meerkat, Danerina, Chiko, Charmander, Squirtle, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Jigsaw, Mr. Cocky, Mr. Tackle, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Mr. Artistic, Mr. Dudeman, Smallick, Nosekiki, Noisearoo, Mr. Helpful, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Loud, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Small, Little Miss Sexy, Little Miss Fangirl, Little Miss Fortune, Little Miss Queen, Little Miss Amazing, Little Miss Amber, Little Miss Sarah, Little Miss Caitlyn, Little Miss Intelligent, Little Miss Friendly, Little Miss Independent, Little Miss Hug, Little Miss Unpredictable, Little Miss Nostalgic, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Goldie, Maci, Jordan, Little Miss Angelic, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Arnold Casey Jones, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Adam the wolverine turtle, Shellbrina, Venus De Milo, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, April Harriet O'Neil, Irma Langinstein, Amy Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, Raye Hino, Minako Aino, Cowell Consrictor, the pub landlord, "Mr. Peanut" (the annoying customer from the pub turned stand up comedian), the pool competition receptionist, Morgan, Morgan's mother, the fairy godmother, Mary-Sue Crispin, Crystal-Bubbles Crispin, Carly Beth Mason, Wonder Woman, Lois Lane, Yellow Fire, Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Batman, Super Ryan, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Dr. DJ, Fuchsia Heart, Jamie Lianne Cranston/Rainbow Ranger, Paula Janine Bentley/Green Beauty, Rockland Ketron, Jamison Reynolds, Rita Peaches, Mighty Lightning, 3rd Wheel, Monkey Queen, Jennifer Honey, Matilda Wormwood, Black Orchid, Ryu, Guy, Zangief, Edmond Honda, Guile, Charlie Nash, Dee Jay, Dhalsim, Necro, Chun-Li Xiang, Cammy White, Poison, Adam Legend, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Taven, Jackson "Jax" Briggs, Sauria, Ashrah, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Armarod, Armageddon, Invisible Angel, Banjo, Kazooie, Brentilda Winkybunion, Blossom Powerpuff, Bubbles Powerpuff, Buttercup Powerpuff, Bunny Powerpuff, Butterfly Powerpuff, Baoppu Powerpuff, Sabrina Powerpuff, Brainiac Powerpuff, Burrito Powerpuff, Bromigo Powerpuff, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Sabrina the miniature pony, Adam Mercury/Legendary Brainiac, Brush Strokes, Atomic Hazard, Techno Genius, Terence, Red, Bomb, Hal, Chuck, Matilda, Stella, Caitlyn Bird, Adam the fire bird, Sabrina Bird, Kii the plasma bird, Rod the thunder bird, Sonic the hedgehog, Sonia the hedgehog, Manic the hedgehog, Amy Rose the hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower the fox, Knuckles the echidna, Shade the echidna, Tikal the echidna, Adam the yellow power ranger, Sabrina the pink power ranger, Adam Park, Tommy Oliver, Boi, Farkus Bulkimier, Eugene Skullovich, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Heart, Mei, Rita Bandora Repulsa, Link, Princess Zelda Harkinian, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach Elizabeth Patricia Toadstool, Princess Daisy Petals, Adam the J.U.M.P. agent, Sabrina the J.U.M.P. agent, Jennifer Fields, Sarah, Evelyn, Tiffany, Rhonda, Madison, Emma, Libby, Mildred, Veronica, Gloria, Irene, Mildred, Brainiac Adam, Sabrina1985, Marlow, Karli, Kiki, Alyssa, Alex, Brian, Ethan, Andrew, Rodolfo, Joshua, Isaiah, Emmanuel, Vic, Crow, Prospedite, Elsa the snow queen, Homestar Runner, Old-timey Marzipan, Homsar, Marpan, the cheat, Foxface, Sans the skeleton, Katelynn Fisher, Papyrus the skeleton, Hazel Griggs, Toriel Dremurr, Undyne the swordfish, Emma Bunton/Baby Spice, Geri Halliwell/Ginger Spice, Melanie Brown/Scary Spice, Victoria Beckham/Posh Spice, Melanie Chisholm/Sporty Spice, Chester Bennington, ‎Mike Shinoda, Freddie Mercury, Gavin Fairfax, "Bumbly" Carstairs, Willy Wonka, Charlie Bucket, Augustus Gloop, Mike Teevee, Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Brock Harrison, Tracey Sketchit, May Yura, Max Yura, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Alexa, Todd Snap, Ritchie, James Morgan, Jessie Avalon, Daniel Zuko, Sandra Olsson, Stephanie Zinone, Michael Carrington, Conrad Birdie, Kimberly MacAfee, Randolph MacAfee, Ursula Merkle, Hugo Peabody, Harvey Johnson, Penelope Ann Henkel, Debra Sue Miller, Charity Garfine, Dorothy Gale, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Tiger, Lulabelle, Scarecrowess, Scraps the patchwork girl, Nimmee Aimee, Betsy Bobbin, Trot, Polychrome the rainbow's daughter, Button-Bright, Woot the wanderer, Ozma, Glinda the good witch of the north, Addaperle the good witch of the south, James Goodwin the wizard of Oz, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia the grand fairy, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Katheryn the caterpillar, Gérard the grasshopper, Sir Adam of the flames of courage, Dame Sabrina of the hearts of kindness, Adam the Bendigedig Kingdom knight, Sabrina the Bendigedig Kingdom knight, Prince Ulrich, and Prince Xander Trivia Her full name is Sasha Lianne Winchester Sasha is constantly annoyed with Alan always attempting to try and win Sabrina's heart, and as a result she is always saying to him, "Alan, when I order you never to hang with Sabrina, you should obey that rule! Do I make myself crystal clear?" and likes to use her firey temper on him because of it. However, Alan does not allow Sasha to tell him that he can't be in love with her rival, and he often calls her a "fat, pompous, and bad-tempered old tyrant" which causes the two to fight. Whenever Adam and/or Alan refers to Sasha by that nickname she hates so much, she is at her most dangerous temper afterward, so you'd better watch out! Her brother, Jack, left the family due to her viciousness towards him. Her catchphrases are: "Soppy Sabrina is here to defeat me yet again! Aww, that’s so sweet, bless her!” which she says in a syrupy sweet voice when she is in her unmorphed form, and "I'm Dark Heart, and I command you to cause chaos in the name of hatred!", this is her battle introduction an enemy after she has morphed into her supervillainess form. Every time when Alan gets defeated by Sabrina, Sasha starts laughing and says to him "Oh, Alan, just wait until everyone in the Order of Doom and Gloom hears about you losing to that soppy replacement for Cupid.", afterward she also brags about how she would do much better in a fight against her kind-hearted rival, and tries to prove it to him. Sasha's personality is based on the queen of hearts from "Alice In Wonderland" and Katie Ka-Boom from "Animaniacs!" And her romantic love interest for Justin Bieber is a parody of Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third's (a.k.a. Dot Warner) fangirlish love on her own main crush Mel Gibson. Sasha always desires a fantastic computer with a $1000 upgrade, which was inspired by a video that had been posted several years ago, where a then 15-year-old girl had moaned about how hard her life is with the chores of filling the coffee pot, doing dishes, cleaning the counter tops, all the floors, making her bed, doing her laundry, getting the trash, shoveling the fertilizer for a garden, and her schoolwork. She had it in her mind that she was a slave to her parents, who said she was tired of picking up after them and said that it's not her responsibility to clean up their stuff, be required to do their laundry, make their bed, and make the guest bed too. Due to her believing that was a slave when she was not at all, she had posted a horrible letter to her parents about it on Facebook and blocking them from seeing it. While she hid the rant from her groups labelled Family and Church, her father, who works in IT for a living and runs a company called Twisted Networx, found her hidden Facebook post when he posted a funny photo of their dog on the profile that they have for it. She also refers to a woman, who is a family friend, as the cleaning lady because she is doing a bit of the housework in exchange for help that the girl's parents have been giving her, and is not a personal servant. She seemed to be a too self-centered spoiled brat because she wants a laptop, a cell phone, an iPad, and other luxuries, but she doesn't want to go apply for a job. And tells her parents that they could just pay her for all that that she does around the house, and her father tells her, "Pay you for the chores... seriously? Pay you for chores that you're supposed to do around the house? Are you out of your mind? You want things for your laptop... you want a new iPod - but you won't get off your lazy butt to even look for a job?" The things that the girl is describing are first-world problems, and that she has life pretty easy considering the only bed she has to make is her own, and the laundry in question is as well. Her father said that her complaints were mostly unjustified, and contrasts it to the work he had to do growing up. He had spent half the day before, upgrading her laptop with $130 worth of software. He posted the video of his response to the letter, and then shot a round of ammo that consisted of nine exploding hollow-point bullets into the laptop with his .45-caliber pistol gun and described it as 'tough love' for her, however, her hard drive wasn't destroyed because she still had all of her data and photos on it. The girl had been grounded 3 months before for doing something similar. So, her father had warned her beforehand that if she did something like this again, consequences would be worse, but she didn’t take him seriously, so he did what he did to prove his point and stick to his words. Another part of Sasha's negative attitude is that she is constantly displeased when she isn't doing the same dull and boring thing over and over again that costs a lot of money, which is going to countless Justin Bieber concerts with backstage passes. However, she absolutely refuses to leave her house when event coordinators in her city put on free festivals with outdoor concerts by local musical groups, because she is unwilling to have fun trying new things by going into them with a positive attitude. The gallery of pictures Good sonas vs. evil sonas.png|Dark Heart and her teammates challening Fuchsia Heart and her allies drawn by Brainiac Adam The mistletoe taunt.png|Sasha getting angry at Sabrina's amusement of Yellow Fire teasing Green Ice with mistletoe drawn by Brainiac Adam Sasha's taunt ability.png|Sasha using her taunt ability drawn by Brainiac Adam Alan and Sasha.png|Alan and Sasha drawn by Brainiac Adam Sasha and Alan.png|Sasha and Alan Fuchsia Heart's victory.png|Dark Heart laughing at Green Ice for losing to Fuchsia Heart Diesel Morby and Sasha.png|Diesel Morby and Sasha drawn by Sabrina1985 Malevolent Meanies traditional version.png|The Malevolent Meanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Malevolent Meanies by ILoveFanficCritic2.png|The Malevolent Meanies drawn by ILoveFanFicCritric2 Malevolent Meanies in silly costumes.png|The Malevolent Meanies in their silly costumes drawn by Sabrina1985 Malevolent Meanies.png|The Malevolent Meanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Alanastiums + Malevolent Meanies.png|The Alanastiums meeting the Malevolent Meanies Malevolent Meanies by DollieUSA.png|The Malevolent Meanies drawn by DollieUSA Sasha and Alan are gunked.png|Sabrina and Adam putting Sasha and Alan in the gunk dunk drawn by Sabrina1985 Dark Heart's ghost train encounter.png|Dark Heart riding the ghost train and being chased by the blob drawn by Sabrina1985 Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:Human characters Category:The Rights Fighters Category:Antagonists Category:Sonas